This invention relates to an improved handle which has been devised particularly for use with a brush although it also has other applications. Traditionally, brushes that might need to be hung up have been provided with a hole through the handle so that they can be hung on a hook, nail or some similar device. By means of the present invention a tie in the form of a loop of flexible material can be secured to the handle of the brush, or to some other object, e.g. a kitchen utensil, in an easy and convenient manner.